


Missing

by hermitessqueens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: California!Iwaizumi, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, Unprotected Sex, oral (m receiving), panty's stolen. (reader's), praising, reader has a nickname, time skip, yagami yato inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitessqueens/pseuds/hermitessqueens
Summary: Paring: Iwaizumi Hajime x Fem!Readergenre: smut. & they were roommates.::(more) nsfw/smut prompts49. "I've been missing these panties for weeks, tell me why I just found them in your drawer."100 Smut Dialogue Prompts49) “You look so good on your knees like that.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Missing

You were running late. Your first interview with this big firm and you couldn't find your lucky underwear. It was just one of those things; you had to have them. You took a deep breath and searched your drawer once more. Nope, the black lace and powder blue cotton panties were missing. A nagging thought enters your mind, and you realize it might be in your roommate's things. You had washed and separated the laundry, but maybe a pair had slipped in. You wouldn't be surprised; you had gotten a shirt before in the mix-up. 

You crept down the hallway and peaked your head into your roommate's bedroom. Meticulous and clean, you felt lucky, to be honest, you heard the horror stories of sharing an apartment with a man, but Iwaizumi Hajime had been a dream roommate so far. You stopped sneaking the moment you realized he wasn't home. His bed was made, and the only mess you saw was his apparent rush to get up and go to class this morning. A small pile of nightclothes, which you realized was just a pair of boxers. Pressing your fingers to your face quickly, you realized you were snooping too much and went for his chest of drawers. 

The black oak creaked as you opened the first drawer, good guess! His boxers were just sort of tossed in there. Oh, it felt wrong to look in here. You decided to be a s quick as possible in your search. At the bottom of the drawer was the exact pair of underwear you were searching for. Oh god! Did he even know they were here! Grabbing them, you quickly lifted your pencil skirt and pulled the panties on. There, that felt better. Fixing yourself quickly, you closed the drawer and left the room; hopefully, you'd leave him none the wiser to your escapade in his private space.

As you grab a piece of toast, you reflect on your luck in the roommate department. UC Irvine was the place to be if you were a Business Major, and you were close. A Business Law Major, you had picked up your 1994 Acura Integra and your favorite things and moved from San Francisco with your scholarship and a little bit of money you saved from working over the summer. While proud of you, your parents thought that closer to home would be better, but they seemed to calm down, especially after you moved in with Iwaizumi. They thought he was a great influence on you. An international student, handsome and hardworking, the perfect role model even though you were the same age. You had answered his ad on the bulletin board on your first day, and the rest was history. A year and a half later, things were going great. You didn't regret a single minute of it.

Sure, there was that one time when he hooked up with your ex-best friend who was visiting you from college, Rhiannon, but you couldn't blame him; you were all drunk that night, and you had made out with the ultra-hot guy on the swim team. Not after he apologized to you for being loud, and then she complained that he got her off but didn't get off himself. It felt like she was bragging, and of course, when you learned that she only hooked up with him because you couldn't, it pissed you off. So you told Iwaizumi, he had promptly smirked then said, it was a one-time thing and would never happen again anyway. 

Still, you did see the kind of girls he brought home. Bombshells, with designer money. He had a type, and you thought that you didn't fit that at all. Slipping into your car, you quickly sent Iwaizumi a text message, 

[text: best roommate] Hey, when you get home, we have to talk.

You were walking in the door when you heard Hajime swear from his room. "Iwaizumi! I'm home!" You caught the tail end of his conversation, "Fuck off, Trashykawa! I swear to god!" He leaned his head out of his room, a grin on his lips. "Hey, Tsubaki-chan." You blush, the nickname he's given you stuck over time, and you can't help it. Rubbing your right heel in your left hand, you wince a bit. "You wanted to talk? How did your interview go?" He's pulling on a shirt, and his hair is wet; he must have just got off the phone with his friend after his shower. You meet in the middle on the couch. "I was just curious." You said as you rubbed your feet, Hajime sat next to you and reached for your foot, pressing his thumb against the arch in a way that made you wiggle a bit. "So, I know we both do the laundry around here, and it just happens, but I was searching for this pair of panties for like weeks, and I finally found them in your drawer." His eyes widen, and he pauses his gentle massaging of your feet.

"When I did the laundry last," He muttered, finally meeting your eyes; his deep gaze made you lose your breath for a moment, "I meant to give them back to you, but... You had that guy over, and I didn't want to interrupt. I forgot. Sorry, Tsubaki." He continues massaging your feet, turning his head away from you. Grinning, you stretched and shrug, "You wouldn't have interrupted anything anyways..." You found yourself unable to finish the sentence, not with the way his hands worked your feet. 

There was a knot in your stomach; there was a tension of something unspoken between the two of you; just when you were about to make a move, his phone went off, "Mattsun! Hey, isn't it super early over there." As he slipped into his mother tongue and moved away from you, you collapsed against the couch with a sigh. Oh, that was close! Would things change if you two were to hook up? Fuck yeah, you couldn't be that dumb to ruin such a good thing. Could you forget the feeling of his half-hard cock against your leg, though? Probably not. You ran a hand through your hair and went to your room to change your clothes, settling on your sleep shorts and a UC Irvine tank top.

You were working on dinner in your tiny kitchen for the two of you, humming as you tossed the pasta in the meat sauce. Iwaizumi was leaning in the doorway, watching as you cooked. He took a step toward you and reached for the spoon that you were stirring the sauce with, "Can I have a bite?" The deep voice by your side startled you for a moment; you rose the spoon up to him, waiting for him to take a bite. As he did, you grinned, "Good, huh? I added a bit of sugar to the sauce." He hummed under his breath before nodding. "It's not half bad." You elbow his ribs, and he playfully winces, "I mean, It's great, Tsubaki." He steps away and sets the table for the two of you. As you two settle down and eat, he finally asks, "So, what happened to that guy?"

"He didn't get me off." 

It made your stomach drop to say that, but Iwaizumi's gaze didn't leave yours. "Then he's not worth it. Why do you go out with such shit, guys?"

"Why do you sleep with my friends?" 

"Touché."

You look up at him, biting your lip gently, "Maybe, we should just not date unless we both like the person..." He laughed before raising his beer to his lips. "Maybe... Wanna watch a movie? Celebrate your interview?" You nodded as you finished dinner and placed the plate in the sink. You'd get to it later. As you both settled in and clicked on a random movie, you both sunk into the couch, you pressed against one corner and him against the other. You with your wine glass and him with his favorite popcorn, it was a comfort thing. The horror of the film made you both curl up to the middle of the couch after a while. One well-placed jump scare made you move from your seat and straddle Iwaizumi's lap. His bowl of popcorn was set on the side of him; his arms wrap around you, holding you closely, your head buried into his neck. "I'm sorry, it just scared me." The deep rumble of his voice made your heart speed up in your chest, "It's okay, Tsubaki-chan." Iwaizumi's warm hand smoothed over your back, and you relaxed against his chest, gently realizing just how warm he was. He pulled you closer, shifting your weight a little bit so that you could lean against him better.

"Is this better?" 

You nod, biting your lip as his hand settled on the small of your back. You realized that you were straddling his lap in very little clothing. The angle of your body did very little to keep your chest from being pressed against his chest. Your hands pressed against his shoulders, you hear a moan behind you, and the two of you turn your attention to the TV. A love scene is playing; the main character, while in the middle of a horror movie, finally gets with his lover. The arms around you tighten a bit, your hips shift, and you hear a strangled noise in his throat. Something he tries to hold back. Oh, your hips now pressed against the growing tent in his pants. You're about to pull away when his hands tighten on your sides. Your eyes shift, meeting his; Iwaizumi's gaze is dark, his pupils blown, and his breath gives him away. 

"Hajime..."

The moment his name leaves your lips, you realize just how much your mouth is watering. Hearing his first name on your lips seems to set off a switch with him; he crushes his mouth to yours, stealing the air from your lungs. He presses your chest to his, your breasts smash against his pectoral muscles, holding your hips against his. You can feel his fingers on your back through your shirt, they were going to leave bruises, but you didn't care. 

When you started to feel dizzy, he broke the kiss taking a deep breath as he did so. You could feel every inch of Iwaizumi's body pressed against your own. The angle of your hips against his erection has him pressing a hand against the small of your back, glancing up into your eyes. His eyes are almost sheepish, but there's something else there. Something that makes you grind your hips against his. "Tsubaki, I want you. I have for a while now and this- Do you want this?" 

"Fuck..."

The word leaving your lips as his brow furrowed in confusion, as he takes in your expression, "Look at you, asking for consent. Fuck me, Hajime. I want you too." His eyes widen, and he lifts you in his arms before tossing you over his shoulder. "I'm going to fuck you so good, you forget all about the stupid little boy who couldn't make you cum, Tsubaki." His hand slaps against your ass as he carries you into his room. 

Your hands grasp at his back, trying to get him to set you back down, but it's the grey sheets of his bed meeting your legs that made you shiver. He looks so broad and big above you, standing at the edge of the bed. His chest is heaving as he tries to pull air into his lungs. His eyes flicker from your face to the rest of your body against his bed. "Fuck, Tsubaki... I'm going to ruin you."

"Don't just say it, Iwaizumi, do it."

His features changed, his gaze darkened, and the hand that was reaching for your leg stopped. The way he looked at you made your stomach clench in fear. Iwaizumi moves to climb on the bed, pressing his full body against yours for a moment. He fixes his knee against your dripping core. He presses against your sleep shorts and whispers, "Don't be a brat. I can roll away from you right now and fuck my fist instead, little one." The nickname makes you moan, and you reach for his shoulders, "Don't... Tease..."

His smirk grows on soft lips, and he presses his knee a bit harder against you. "Strip for me. Then we'll see what we can do." For incentive, he reached down and tugged his shirt off in one swift movement. His muscles were rippling as he did so, made your knees weak. You reached out to stroke his biceps, and he moved out of your reach, "Tsubaki, strip now." The commanding tone made a chill roll down your spine. You sat up a bit and tugged off your tank top. The blue material floated to the floor, leaving your chest bare to his eyes.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath, licking his bottom lip with a laugh. "God, your beautiful." He moved a hand to reach for one of your breasts before popping the nipple into his mouth. You arched toward his touch, a gasp escaping your lips, "Haji-" He rolled the nipple with two fingers before moving to whisper in your ear, "Get on your knees, Tsubaki. I want to fuck your mouth."

You climb off the bed and kneel before Iwaizumi. His hand brushes against your hair before reaching down and lifting your chin. “You look so good on your knees like that.” His thumb brushes against your lips and presses against the seam of them gently. You part your lips as he presses his thumb inside your mouth. You swirl your tongue around it for a moment. He pushes his thumb against your tongue and roughly pulls you up a little bit. "Baby, baby, baby, you're so sexy down there." One moment, he was your roommate, and the next, you're kneeling before him half-naked on the floor. What a switch this was! But you couldn't bring yourself to mind it. It's the look in his eyes. The dark way he takes you in. He pushes his basketball shorts off his hips, his cock springing free. Your eyes widen as you finally see it. You can't help the saliva that pools in your mouth at the sight.

Iwaizumi's cock bounces up and hits his belly button. You try to sit back on your heels as you reach for it. Your thumb runs along the vein along the underside of his cock; it’s long and girthy. You could estimate the size, but you decided to just try to suck on him instead. You glance upward under your lashes, and he's smirking down at you, a soft red blush darting across the apples of his cheeks. With his golden skin, it looks beautiful. You kitten lick the head of his cock, drawing a soft sound from the man above you. You swallow as much of him as you can down your throat.

It doesn't surprise you that you can't take him all the way. You glance up at him as he pushes your hair out of your face and then rests his hand on the top of your head, "Relax, Tsubaki-chan. Relax your throat, so I can fuck it easier." It's then his hips buck upward into your mouth. You reach out to grip his thighs, nails digging in. Tears cloud your vision for a moment; oh, this shouldn't feel as good as it does. You still can't get him all the way down your throat, but you realize that's okay. Your hands make up for it, stroking him, using your spit as lubrication. One hand cups his balls, and he tugs you away from his cock by your hair.

The movement is rough, but he's looking down at you, tears rolling down your cheeks from when he touched the back of your throat. There's a moan that escapes his lips, and he grins. "What a good little slut you are. Still reaching for my cock, gasping from how much you fit into that little mouth of yours. What a good little whore. How wet are you, Tsubaki-chan? Do you want more of Daddy's cock?"

The words alone are making you shake. You lick your lips before reaching upward to brush the wrist of the hand that's currently in your hair, "Please, please, daddy." His eyes roll backward before he moves his hand from your hair to your throat suddenly. "Is this okay? Can I do this?" Iwaizumi asks for consent before he does anything. It makes your heart soft for him. Your press his hand against your throat more, "Please, Daddy. Do what you want."

Iwaizumi drags you close to his body by your throat, "Fuck, Tsubaki-chan... What I want is to squeeze just a bit more. What I want is to fuck you into the mattress. What I want is to mold that cunt of yours into the shape of my cock." He reaches down and strokes your slit with his big fingers. You feel yourself getting wetter from his words alone. He presses one finger inside, curling it gently toward your g-spot as he did so. "So pretty. So fucking pretty." He whispers as he fingers you slowly. Another finger is added, and he scissors them inside of you to get you ready for his girth. Your hips buck, and a whine escapes your throat when a third finger is added. "Sweet, sweet girl." He whispers against your temple. "Let go for me."

There's a coil of white-hot pleasure that's building behind your eyes. This feels so good. Too good. You buck against Iwaizumi’s hands, reaching for his wrist to try to pull him toward you more. His thumb brushes against your neglected clit, the bundle of nerves makes your back arch, your right at the edge of orgasm. His voice is what brings you over. "Cum for me, Tsubaki-chan. Cum for me."

You shake as you orgasm harder than you had in a long time. White floods your vision, and you curl away from the intense feeling of it. Iwaizumi doesn't let you. He quickly lines himself up with your entrance and pushes inside of you. There's a whimper that escapes your lips and a growl of fuck that escapes his as he presses his chest to your back, pressing a kiss to your spine. "You feel so good." You clutch the sheets below you as your body adjusts from the orgasm to the intrusion. The oversensitivity of it alone makes you moan softly. You press your face against his pillow, rutting your hips back against his. "Please, please... Daddy."

He groans, feeling your walls flutter around him. He's bottomed out entirely inside of you and just waits for your body to adjust to him. "Are you creaming on me already, Tsubaki-chan?" Vulgar words leave his lips, and you can't stop the moan that escapes your throat. Tears cloud your vision once again; he’s not wrong. You have climaxed again around his cock. He slides a hand up your front, lifting you until your back is flush against his chest. He nips at your ear before whispering, "Say something, sweet girl. I can feel the way your body is reacting; you were so stubborn before, say something." 

"Harder, Hajime. Fuck me harder."

His hand leaves your breast to tighten around your throat, his teeth nipping at your neck as he ruts into you. The angle is rough, and he almost regrets taking you for the first time in this manner, but you back your hips up against him more. You want this. You need this. It takes his breath away as you flutter around him. So close to that glorious orgasm, you start shaking. His balls slap against your clit from the angle and your whine. You’re about to reach down to play with it, but he beats you there. The hand on your hip previously finds its way to your clit; he presses his middle finger against it rubbing slow and methodical circles around it. He gets faster as your gasps grow. You tighten around him, and you feel the change in the angle of his hips. Canted in such a way that his cockhead brushes against your cervix. Tears roll down your cheeks, and you scream as you cum. He tried to cover your mouth with his hand as he pushes you through your orgasm.

He was going to try to hold his own back, but your body trembling beneath him brings him to his orgasm. He cums inside of you, lips sucking hickey's into your neck as he does so. His chest is heaving against your back as he curls his body into yours. Your weight is unable to be held up any longer, and you land on your side; he follows suit, still semi-hard inside of you. He reaches for your face and turns you toward him, "Tsubaki-chan... Do you want to keep going?" 

You nod once, "A little later, Hajime... Fuck. No one's ever..." His chin pressed against your shoulder. "I don't think anyone's made me cum like that before." There's a chuckle that escapes his lips before he presses his mouth to yours gently. "I didn't know I had a thing for being called Daddy until it left your lips. Do you need anything? Water, clean up?" He starts to move, but you reach for his arm, "Iwa, wait. Stay here, I just. I just need this. Hold me for a little bit." He chuckles before wrapping his arms around you and then softly whispers. "We're going to have to move your stuff or my stuff into one room."

"Are you saying that you don't want this to be a one-time thing?"

"I want to keep fucking you, so no. I don't want it to be a one-time thing, but we don't have to label it yet."

"Good, cause one fuck doesn't mean we're dating." 

He laughs before pressing a kiss to your shoulder. "No, I'd say three fucks, at least."

You laugh along with him, the tension leaving your body, "Maybe four..."

"I think we can do that tonight..."

"We'll see, Hajime. We'll see."


End file.
